For carrying containers such as paper box containers C for filling beverage liquid or foods in the containers, a tray T preformed with a plurality of sockets S may be provided as shown in FIG. 10 for stably loading each container C within the several sockets S formed in the tray T for preventing its turning over of the filled liquid or foods. This can be well done in a restaurant or coffee shop. However, when the tray T is served for a takeaway meal, the tray T loaded with plural boxes should be carried by a buyer's two hands, causing a very inconvenient handling for carrying the tray and the boxes especially when taking away from a shop to a buyer's home.
For takeaway meal service, even the liquid containing boxes can be filled in a large paper bag or case for a long distance handling or for storage in a car, the boxes filled with liquid may be easily collapsed or falling down to cause liquid spillage or liquid contamination to the other objects.
It is therefore expected to invent a portable carrier for handling light contaners such as beverage paper box container or the like which can be carried conveniently and lightly.